yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 006
"Marvelous Armed Division!!", known as "Menacing Armed Division!! in the Japanese version, is the sixth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on September 21, 2004 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary The man in milatary garb walks towards Dark Yugi, musing that his friends are always watching over him when he fights. The Card Professors don't understand it, but he hears that Yugi is a lot tougher with his friends around. He comments that they need to exclude such uncertain factors, and Dark Yugi realizes that the bobboy trap was the man's doing, and the man introduces himself as Kirk Dixon, saluting. He comments that Yugi's friends were easy prey; they walked right into the first trap. They would have found a lot more had they made it further, too. Dark Yugi doesn't respond, so Kirk comments that he must be in a hurry, so they should get this underway, and Duel. He grins nastily, asking if Yugi can't fight without his little friends. Still kneeling on the floor, Dark Yugi asks where Jonouchi and Honda are. Kirk admimts that with all the security traps in the building, he isn't sure which leads where - he could ask the owner. Though if Yugi were to ask Kirk, he's sure they would up right where they belong, like the garbage room. Dark Yugi loses his temper, refusing to let Kirk continue to insult his friends. He'll pay with his defeat. The Duel begins, and Kirk thinks to himself that they'll see if Yugi can keep up with his "warrior deck". Yugi starts, drawing, and then Setting two cards, and Summoning "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" in Defense Position, ending his turn. He tells Kirk that now it's his turn - bring it on. Kirk snorts, thinking that Yugi should laugh while he can. He plays his own face-down card, and Summons "Machina Soldier", then activates "Ties of the Brethren" from his hand, allowing him to pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon "Machina Sniper" and "Machina Defender" from his Deck. Dark Yugi is shocked to see Kirk Summon three monsters in a single turn, but Kirk ends his turn there, as none of his monsters can bring down "Alpha". Dark Yugi draw, thinking that the two Special Summoned monsters can neither attack, or be Tributed, and he wonders what Kirk is doing. He decides that he'll figure it out, Setting another card, and then Tributing "Alpha" to Summon "Dark Magician Girl". She attacks "Machina Defender" with her "Black Burning" attack, and Kirk comments that that's more like it. He activates his Set "Intruder Alarm - Yellow Alert", allowing him to Special Summon his 2700 ATK "Caterpillar Tank" from his hand and redirect the attack to it. Commenting that he hates to see a lovely magician perish so quickly, he has "Caterpillar Tank" counterattack with "Buster Cannon". Dark Yugi saves his "Magician" with "Spellbinding Circle", preventing the counterattack, and reducing the "Tank's" ATK by 700. Kirk admits that at the end of the Battle Phase, "Caterpillar Tank" returns to his hand. He begins his next turn, claiming that this is the ultimate formation of his armed division. He Summons "Commander Covington", which will keep the "Machina" on his field together. "Covington" raises his hand, and the parts of the three "Machina" combine into a massive four-armed, four legged "Machina", "Machina Force". The ATK and DEF of "Machina Force" are equal to the total of its combined parts - 4600 and 4100 respectively. Paying 1000 Life Points to attack, Kirk does so, and "Machina Force" attacks with "Machine Knuckle", but the attack stops before it can connect. Dark Yugi has activated a face-down card, "Spellbinding Illusion", which negates "Covington's" ability, and reduces its ATK by 500, as well as preventing "Machina Force" from remaining fused. Then, on Dark Yugi's turn, he activates "Diffusion Wave-Motion", paying 1000 Life Points himself to have his "Dark Magician Girl" attack all of Kirk's monsters. Kirk is horrified that his army will be destroyed in a single attack, and "Dark Magician Girl" attacks with "Super Magic Wave Bullets" and destroys all of Kirk's monsters, reducing his Life Points to zero. Shellshocked, Kirk drops his cards, as well as the key card, and as Dark Yugi tells him that he's won, Kirk looks at his hands, stating that it can't be; he lost. Before he can make any further comments, he stands on another booby trap that tosses him into a trash can. Dark Yugi remarks that Kirk fell into his own trap, and picks up the key card. The Millennium Puzzle glows, and Yugi points out that they're fine. They don't know where they are now, but they do know where they're headed. He reminds Dark Yugi of when he said that they would keep winning no matter what. Dark Yugi agrees, walking over to the key card and picking it up. He thinks that Yako should just wait. Meanwhile, as Jonouchi and Honda climb a flight of stairs, Kirk falls out of the trash chute into a dumpster, much to their surprise. Featured Duel: Dark Yugi vs. Kirk Dixon Turn 1: Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Kirk Kirk draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Machina Soldier" (1600/1500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Ties of the Brethren", paying 1000 Life Points (Kirk: 4000 → 3000) to Special Summon two monsters of the same Type as "Machina Soldier" from his hand or Deck. He Special Summons the Machine-Type "Machina Sniper" (1800/800) and "Machina Defender" (1200/1800) from his Deck, both in Attack Position. Turn 3: Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a card. He then Tributes "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks "Machina Defender", but Kirk activates his face-down "Intruder Alarm - Yellow Alert", letting him Special Summon a monster from his hand, though it must return to his hand at the End Phase. He Special Summons "Caterpillar Tank" (2700/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. The attack is redirected to it, but Yugi activates his face-down "Spellbinding Circle", preventing the monster from changing Battle Positions or attacking and decreasing its ATK by 700.In the TCG/''OCG, "Spellbinding Circle" has no effect on the target's ATK. "Dark Magician Girl"'s attack is negated. On the End Phase, "Caterpillar Tank" returns to Kirk's hand. '''Turn 4: Kirk' Kirk draws. He then Normal Summons "Commander Covington" (1000/600) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Covington", Tributing all four of his monsters to Special Summon "Machina Force" (4600/4100) from his Deck in Attack Position. Every time Kirk wishes to attack with "Machina Force", he must pay 1000 Life Points. "Machina Force" attacks "Dark Magician Girl" (Kirk: 3000 → 2000), but Yugi activates his face-down "Spellbinding Illusion", negating the effect of "Commander Covington" and decreasing its ATK by 500 (1000 → 500/600). "Machina Force" returns to Kirk's deck, while "Commander Covington", "Machina Soldier", "Machina Sniper", and "Machina Defender" are Special Summoned back to the field.In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Commander Covington" being negated would not affect "Machina Force", as it had already been Summoned. Turn 5: Yugi Yugi draws. He then activates his face-down "Diffusion Wave-Motion", paying 1000 Life Points (Yugi 4000 → 3000) and allow "Dark Magician Girl" to attack all of Kirk's monsters this turn. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys "Covington", "Soldier", "Defender", and "Sniper". (Kirk 2000 → 1000 → 600 → 400 → 0).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Diffusion Wave-Motion" affects only monsters of Level 7 and higher. Dark Magician Girl" is Level 6, so it would not be a valid target. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters